Tactile- Telekinesis or touch telekinesis
Tactile Telekinesis also known as Touch Telekinesis is the process of flowing Spiritual energy out through ones hands allowing them to simulate telekinetic force through contact. User gains phenomenal lifting strength and load-bearing abilities, with their limbs coming under none of the normal strain of such weight and such objects do not crumble when carried. By channeling their energy throughout their body as a whole user creates a field around them, allowing them to resist or reduce injury from non-energy based attacks by causing the object to be deflected from their personal force field. Bullets and shrapnel are easily deflected. This field does not repel gases or energy based attacks as well, though with training this can be improved. Skilled users are able to project this field outward at will allowing them to engulf and surround people and objects with a force barrier. they could use this for supportive and defensive purposes like moving inanimate objects and living people around or throwing and pushing objects away from themselves. they could also hold objects in their field for a limited time, the fields strength relied on users own will and focus so long as their mind is centered on their task the field will remain intact. *''Telekinetic Superhuman Strength'': The secret behind telekinetic super strength, is the ability to extend a portion of ones own might into whatever they touch flowing and fortifying its physical structure, allowing them to lift almost anything they can conceive of without it crumbling under its own weight or internal stresses. It also has the effect of lowering its inertia and kinetic resistance. In actuality user would be merging with the object. In terms of hand to hand combat telekinetic super strength creates a telekinetic impulse via contact, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even shatter it into pieces. As users will power and concentration improves so will his super strength increase, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target.'' *Telekinetic Flight':' By using a reflexive action of their telekinesis, user is able to fly at high supersonic speeds literally dragging themselves through the sky. Intense consentration is required to maintain great speeds. However as with strength users speed increases as their skill and willpower does.' *'''''Tactile Telekinetic Disassemble:''' By touching an object, user may cause that object to literally fall to pieces. They could put an object back together as well, if they understand how the object functioned in the first place. Skilled users can also manipulate aggregate solid masses such as volumes of sand or dust in the same way, causing the individual particles to fly apart in an explosive manner to create particle clouds or a forceful attack. *''Telekinetic Force Blasts'': This essentially is a wave of pure energy that pulses out from the user that utilizes it, the blast are mostly projected from the hands but could be projected from anywhere since users Tactile TK field permeates from their entire body. The strength of the blast is extremely potent, and its concussive force is equivalent to 5,000 pounds of TNT, though this can increase with training.' *'Telekinetic blades :''' Skilled users can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level, the katana can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. Category:Technique Category:Psi